Blood Ties, Leaving Behind Memories
by AnimeLover009
Summary: Karin is your ordinary girl from our world that is until she is taken into the world of Vampire Knight and knows nothing of her past, will she regain her memories and return home or will there be blood that ties her down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone I would like to say that I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters I only own my Oc. This is something I did cause I was bored so don't expect to much from it. HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 1 Blood

Are you sitting? No? Well you should be. I welcome you to this story and it starts with a girl, a normal girl, with normal looks, she has dark brown hair and almost red, brown eyes, oh and her name is Karin. That's all you really have to know about this average girl. It was a normal day for Karin, but she didn't know that her normal average day was about to change. She sat in class, bored and was thinking about the manga she has been reading recently, Vampire Knight was its name. She had got the book sitting right in her bag and all she wanted to do was read it, but obviously she couldn't especially after last time.

You see Karin had been reading Naruto under the desk, but yes you guessed it, the teacher had caught her and confiscated it from her for a whole week lets just say it was a long week. So she had to be patient this time round.

The bell had rang for lunch, she grabbed her bag and took off running to her secret reading place, skipping lunch from being too excited to finish the next book. Sitting down Karin grabbed the book and started to read it, she had just got to Zero biting Yuki for the second time, when something caught her eye. Turing, she saw something that almost glowed red, faintly she couldn't quite see what it was.

What she should of done was look away or even just get up and leave altogether and go read her manga some place else, but she couldn't, it was almost mesmerizing. Standing Karin made quick hast steps towards it.

Getting closer she saw a path leading her towards the glowing, which was in the small forest. What was she going to do? Follow it? Then she said the one thing that should never be said I any book or movie. " What harm could it do?" And followed the path into the slowly darkening woods.

The red/crimson path came to an end, but seem to stop in the middle of nowhere, leaving Karin alone in the dark forest. She decided to walk back the way she came but the way she had came from had closed and changed, turning it was the same all around her. Fear began to rise through her body, but made her way down one of the paths.

It was horrible, it all looked the same and Karin could not tell where she had been or where she hadn't, and to make it worse the forest was almost haunted house dark, you know when its dark but you can still make most things out. Yeah that. And right now Karin could make one thing out.

And no it wasn't the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, no instead there was a door and if that's not the creepiest part, come on a door in the middle of a wood the just plain freaky, but the worst part was the red/crimson path must of been coming from before it was coming from under the door, flowing like a small river. It was also then the metallic smell hit her, Karin gagged, covering her mouth in hopes to hold the vomit back, this was when she realized that red/crimson colour was blood and it came from that door. Terrified she began to run in any direction as long as its was away from that door.

She couldn't stop running even when she tripped and fall onto some sharp sticks and stones, causing blood to drip from the cuts, but Karin didn't think to much on it and got up running and carried on running but no matter how much she tries she couldn't seem to get out and only ended up by the bloody door again.

" No that's not possible I couldn't have gone in a circle, could I've?" She whispered to herself, she tried again but it became futile as she only ended up by the door again and again.

"Whats going on" She was scared, terrified, frightened any word for scared, she was that.

Karin just stops altogether and took a good looked at the door, something she didn't do when she first saw it. It had a small glow but it was coming from the other side. And the wood was blood stained from what she could see.

What could she do? No one knew that she comes out here and not like she has any friends to tell? Or a phone to call anyone? She left it at home on charge. And parents, well foster parents, they were away on a business trip, leaving her home alone. Is this alright apparently because shes 16 years old, shes enough take care of herself.

Looking at the door handle it was brass which was also stained with blood like someone tried to escape to only be killed. The door began to become the only light and way out as time began to pass. What other choices did she have, sit and wait. That sounds quite nice at the moment, but she couldn't do that because she was better than that, she was a fighter and not the princess in distress. Anyway she would be bones before some one came by its better to die trying then die without a fight. Don't get her wrong shes still scared but shes finding a way out, in hope to carry on living.

Looking at the door again Karin tried to think of another plan before she went to her last choice but the decided to grab it before backing out, she grabbed hold of the necklace which hung from her neck, with her left hand, while she then grabbed the brass handle with the other, taking a deep breath she then turned it.

The door opened but with a loud groan. She didn't expect or never would of expected what she saw on the other side. Blood. It was a wall of liquid blood and it was moving, unlike her. She was frozen in a state of shock, to much has happened in so little time. And because of this Karin could not move. Hands began to come out of the blood and try to grab onto her.

Snapping out of the shock Karin jumped back, but the hands kept coming, reaching out further towards her, she took off running away from them hoping that they could only go so far.

As she ran, she avoided tripping over again but comes close to falling, up ahead she saw a light ahead, like sunlight, Karin just kept running, her mind wasn't playing anymore tricks? That was the exit. She was almost there she could see her bag and feel the suns heat. But today is not her day because as she was about to get there, the hands got her, grabbing her legs tripping her again and dragged her closer to the bloody door as more hands grabbed her, she was to weak to fight them all at once.

She suddenly found it hard to breathe as one grabbed her around her throat cutting off her air supply, she just couldn't get free and the hand from around her neck got tighter, her vision got blurred by black and she was almost at the doorway. Pretty much all her senses had gone but she could still hear as she herd gasps for air, they were coming from her.

Karin could feel a burning In her feet as they enter the doorway and it spread as more of her body entered, oh how she wished she could scream. The lack of air had gotten to her as she finally lost her conciseness but she herd one more thing.

"I found you."

* * *

**A/N-Well that was shorter then i thought it would be, but man who could that voice be? Oh if you did like it then leave a Review and if you didn't the tell me why if i have time i will change it. **

**-Still have yet to see the main characters though  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK BEFORE READING THIS READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT HAS BEEN UPDATED TO SOMETHING THAT I THINK IS BETTER AND IF YOU HAVE THE JUST READ THIS CHAPTER. OK Same rules as before I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters i only own my Oc's. With that said lets get started.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Memory

Yuki's P.O.V

"Headmaster, will she be alright?"

Me and Zero were doing our prefect duties when we heard loud sounds, tree twigs snapping and branches breaking, then followed with a thump. Then it was silent. A metallic smell began to fill the air. "Blood!" Zero whispered then sprinted in a random direction, leaving me standing there alone. "Zero? Wait up!" I followed behind.

Finally finding the disturbed land, tree branches. Zero called out to me, telling me to stay away. Ignoring him, I ran to where he was, I was shocked by the scene around me.

Blood. Blood covered the trees and ground. Then in the middle of it all, a body also covered in the rich dark colour.

"Yuki? I told you to stay away! Idiot, hurry get out of here and get the headmaster!" Zero called out while grabbing the person lifting them onto his shoulder, blood darkening his already dark uniform.

"Yuki!"

I snapped out of my daze and took off running towards headmasters room.

And after that we got to the point we started with.

" She'll be fine, Yuki. She has a few minor cuts and bruising but she should be fine from here on in her physical health but I can't be sure with her mental health, until she wakes up that is."

I was worried about Zero to, as soon as we got to the infirmary he left, he probably needed to change his uniform because of all the blood. But one thing still confuses. How did he know where to go and find her in the forest?

No P.O.V

There was a knock on the door, opening it revealed Kaname.

"Yuki, Headmaster. What has happen. We could smell blood, it has the rest of the night class all riled up." Kaname said calmly.

"Kaname, its a girl, she's been hurt!" Yuki yelled, while waving her arms around frantically.

"Yuki, calm down. Headmaster do we know who did this? Or who she is?" Kaname asked, while looking at the unconscious girl.

The headmaster had seen to it that she was cleaned up and the cuts were dressed.

Headmaster looked at him. " No we don't know how she ended up like this or who she is. Kaname could you have some of the night class check out the scene, to see if there is any clues about how she came to be like this?" He asked seriously.

"Yes of course, headmaster."

With that he left.

"So, what do we do now headmaster?" Yuki questioned, referring to the girl who lies on the white bedding. The headmaster pouted " Yuuuuki!, why don't you call me father like you use to, you know when you were still small?" He yelled, jumping to hug Yuki, she only shifted aside to dodge him, this made him fall and plummet to the floor. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"Come on headm...father" ~insert hug~"Lets go get some rest, the nurses will tell you when she wakes up, right?" Yuki breathed the last of her words, was then taken by the arm and dragged by the headmaster Cross to who knows where while he shouts about how his little Yuki is so cute and clever.

* * *

**A/N Wellllll, its kinda short but it just means that i might/will have to up date more often. So how you like it nothing much happened this time but i got a small plan on where i want this story to go, though it might take some time to get there? But i'm sure you guys can wait for that. Right...Right.**

**Welll please leave a review if you wish follow or favorite and i'll see you all in the next chapter, BYEEEEEEE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for being a bit late update. Ok here we are again You know what i'm going to say but i still need to say it. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

**Now with that done and said lets get the story started!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Lies over a necklace**

Kaname returned to class, finding the night class was still in a uproar, some of them were standing, while others were there holding others back from just leaping out the window, taking off towards the smell of blood which was strong in the air. Takuma bless his heart was trying to calm them down and take control.

"Alright everyone, just stay calm, Kaname will find out what has happened and see to it!" Takuma yelled trying to be heard over the clattering night class. Kaname cleared his throat. All voices stopped and heads turned to the door realizing that their Lord had returned.

"Ah, Kaname, whats the news?" Takuma asked, the question which was on everyone's mind.

Kaname walked to the front of the class, most sat back down, but some still had hold of the weaker willed vampires.

"Listen, there has been an accident on the school grounds, so I would like everyone to return to their dorm rooms and stay there until further notice." Everyone began to make a move, but stopped when Kaname said something else.

"But I would like Senri, Akatsuki, Rima and Hanabusa to come with me. Takuma please see to it that the other vampires go straight to the dorms and are to stay there." The four who were called stayed still, with looks of confusion written on their faces, well only Hanabusa did.

"What is it, Lord Kaname?" Hanabusa Spock. Kaname looked at them then explained what he had found out in small detail and then what he need them to do. "The Headmaster has asked that we investigate on what has happened. So I have chosen you four to help me out. Now follow me." They didn't ask any questions, they just followed.

* * *

Arriving the smell of blood was strong and disgusting, it had began to smell like something forgotten, this caused the vampires to cover their noises. For vampires of their league, it smelt worse up close but if not dealt with, level E's would catch wind of it and make their way to the school. This would obviously cause problems.

"All right you four, we need to find something leading to what could of happened here, after that we and wait for the clean up team from the association. Have I made myself clear." With quick nod of their heads the vampires split up.

Hanabusa had made his way to the middle and began to analyze the area around him, seeing how the tree branches had been broken like something or some one had fallen and lived to tell the tale also how the blood had been disperse across a small part of the land. The amount was not much but there was the smell of more then one type of blood. Walking forward his foot caught on something causing it to move the leaves around it, reviling it more.

A necklace. crouching down Hanabusa picked it up and eyed it and became more curious the more he stared. It was a pendant, with vial attached to the chain, 3 inch in length filled with a crimson liquid much like blood, he didn't want to break it to find out.

He looked over to where Kaname, who was looking towards the school and had not seen the necklace yet. looking back at he did something he thought he would never do. He hid the vial in his pocket and carried on looking around trying to look like he was doing something to not look inconspicuous.

They were there for about half an hour before someone turned up, telling them that they can take it from here now. Kaname stayed to talk and inform them on what he knows.

Hanabusa put his hand into his pocket and grasped the vial. He wanted to know more about what has happened and that vial could help him. But was going behind lord Kaname's back the right thing to do? It maybe too late to go back now. So until then he, had to keep his little lie going.

* * *

**A/N Soooooooo, what ya think. Hanabusa has pulled a stunt that could end up with more then a slap and how is that little vial going to help and what trouble is it going to cause. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OK here again. Same old i don't own Vampire Knight or the characters only my OC's. This time round its going to be less serious and more funny. SO hope you all enjoy and lets get started.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Greetings

~In the Headmasters office~

The sun was hovering over the horizon as it began to rise.

The Headmaster sat in his office with head down on the desk and small z's hovering above his head leading nowhere special, but was startled when a knocking came upon his door. Clearing his throat and straightening his back Headmaster Cross called for the person to enter.

It was Kaname.

"Sorry Headmaster did I disturb you?" He had a knowing smile on his face as he made his way to the Headmasters desk.

A goofy look made its way to his face "No, no not at all I was sorting some work, so did you find anything?" But that changed as he asked that question. Kaname's smile was replaced with frown, he held something in his left hand and placed it on the Headmasters desk.

It was a purse spatted with now dry blood, but past that you could see that it was icy blue in colour. Picking it up, the Headmaster opened it. There was a small card tucked away in one of the small card holders, taking it out it showed a teenage girl with dark brown hair and almost red eyes. Next to the picture was writing, English writing.

"Karin Fear, sixteen, blood type AB. So Karin's her name then. Thank you Kaname for doing this, you have been great help. Maybe you sh..." A rapped knock on the door interrupted Cross.

"Headmaster its' an emergency, it's the girl she's gone!"

Kaname and Cross sheared a look, opened the door and saw a nurse standing there, from there they made their way to the infirmary.

~Some place else with some one else~

A soft pitter patter moved quickly, across the soft morning grass but then come to a sudden stop, to only continue in another direction. A light breathing was viable due to the cold morning air. Long dark brown hair whipped through the wind and narrow near red eyes sparkled with excitement and a large smile stayed stuck to the girls face.

Stopping again the girl saw a decent sized tree and decided to climb it there and then. With a little bit of trouble she was finally able to hook onto the first branch, pulling the rest of her body up. looking up she saw that she could go further, but then looked down and saw something, well more so, someone. It was a boy, he had the brightest blonde hair that she had ever seen, well since she had been awake.

Leaning over, the girl tried to get a clear view of his face. Only to end up losing grip of the branch with her hands and had to grab on with her legs. Her eye line came in line with the boys.

'He's, he's'

" Beautiful!" She exclaimed a tone higher than she thought. The beautiful boy began to stare, and his eyes began to open.

Hanabusa's P.O.V

I awoke to the feeling of the sun blaring onto my skin. There was also the feeling of another presents in front of me, it was just staring. Peeking through my half-opened eyes all I could see was deep pools of colour, a deep brown maybe even red.

Realization came to Hanabusa that the deep pools were eyes of someone, he just looked and blinked as did the eyes staring straight at him.

"Umm, who are you?" I questioned while moving away from the person, and took in their appearance.

It was a girl hanging upside down, staring like a grazing cow. She had very average looks and her attire was very strange it looked like a hospital gown and trousers, wait it was.

"... your...REALLY...Pretty...!" She squeaked in English while holding her hand close to her face.

*Sweat drop*

'That doesn't answer my question. I guess she doesn't understand Japanese'

"Uh, oh" The nameless girl looked up. I looked up to only end up with the girl in my lap, and her back...*insert yell of pain* crushing my knees.

Looking down the girl stared up at me, blinking.

"Hay, look I don't know you and because of that I ask you to. Get. Off. ME!" I said while lifting her by the shoulders. When up she turned her head just enough to see me.

"Well since you won't introduced yourself first I will. I'm Hanabusa Aido. But you can call me Aido. So I ask again, what is YOUR name?" I then pointed at her accusingly while speaking fluent English. She then pointed at herself and said in English again.

"Me?"

'Yes!' I nodded.

"I don't know!" She called out happily.

*Floor palm*

"How can't you know your own name!?" I yelled while giving her a look. She turned around and faced me completely. "I just don't. I wake up. No memory. Simple."

'Who the hell is this girl anyway?'

* * *

**A/N well what you all think. Funny yes, no, maybe. Oh weeeeeeel Karin has made contact with the one and only flirtatious blond vampire of the night class. HANABUSA AIDO. That might of been a to big of introduction for him...NEVER. Ok see you guys later then. Bye bye.**


End file.
